


Fun

by snipershezz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Ravager romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: In which Kraglin convinces Yondu to go clubbing.





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I started listening to my normal writing soundtrack then realised it wasn’t going to cut it for this fic. Hit up my techno tunes instead and boom, it flowed like a beautiful river of words XD
> 
> The theme song for this is Warp 1.9 by The Bloody Beetroots ;)
> 
> October 16th - Prompt Sixteen - Frottage
> 
> #kinktober

“I can’t believe I let ya talk me inta this.” Yondu muttered as he pulled the oversized hoodie over his implant.  Kraglin grabbed his hand with a silvery grin and dragged him towards the club.

“Come on hun, it’ll be fun! When tha fuck was tha last time we went out proper like?”

“’M wanted on this planet – fer _a lot_ o’ stuff, baby doll.” Yondu grunted as they breezed past the club security.

Kraglin’s fingers linked with his as they strolled through the doors, “More fun that way, eh? Let’s git a drink.”

The Hraxian leaned over the bar and ordered two beers, and Yondu looked around the club suspiciously, hands shoved in the pockets of his black hoodie. He felt strange without his leathers – smaller – less _commanding_. The whole thing made him itch.

He scuffed a dirty black boot along the sticky floor and sneered, the bottoms of his baggy blue jeans hooked over the soles of the boots. He’d been walking holes in the hems for years and now they were going to get even more crap all over them.

He didn’t feel _right_ in regular street clothes.  Kraglin however looked _good_.  He wore a floor length black leather duster, with a form fitting black t-shirt, grey washed skinny jeans, and clompy black leather boots on his massive feet, giving him another half an inch in height.

As if the asshole needed that.

Yondu loved the way the dark colours set off the man’s pale skin, making him look almost ethereal and his ass in those jeans?

_Outstanding._

The Centaurian however, felt awkward, frumpy and small.

So naturally he was – a _little_ grumpy.

The Hraxian handed him a beer, “This is great, innit?”

Yondu snorted, “Fuckin’ twenty credit fer a goddamn beer? It’s a fuckin’ crime that is. An’ why tha fuck is it so _loud_ in here?”

“Stop bein’ a grump, hun. This’ll be fun if ya give it a chance.”

The Centaurian rolled his eyes, slouching against the bar, “Sure,” he replied sarcastically, taking a swig of his beer, “it’ll be a right hoot.”

Kraglin pouted at him and Yondu sighed, guilt creeping up his throat. The taller man just wanted to let loose and have a good time, without all the crap that went along with running a ship and he was being a shit about it.

Yondu drained the beer, “A’right. Let’s dance baby doll.”

The Hraxian’s grin was blinding and he threaded his fingers through Yondu’s and dragged him out into the throngs of people on the dance floor.

The beat siphoned its way through the soles of Yondu’s boots as Kraglin grabbed him by the hips and pulled them flush. Yondu looped his arms around the taller man’s neck and began jumping to the beat like all the other loons out on the floor.

After a couple of songs, he’d had his fill and pulled Kraglin through the crowd back to the bar, “Couple o’ beers, bud.” He called to the bartender, sliding onto one of the stools. Kraglin hopped up on the one next to him and Yondu handed him a beer, “Gon’ be goddamn broke after this, should’a got pissed back at tha ship first.”

Kraglin snickered taking a swig of his beer.  A trickle of sweat glided down his temple and Yondu fought the urge to lean over and lick it up. They’d downed a bunch of beers by the time the DJ loaded up a tune that made the Hraxian grin widely.

“Fuck! I _love_ this song. Com’on hun.” He grabbed Yondu’s hand and pulled him back out onto the dance floor.

The Centaurian was considerably more into dancing now he was slightly loaded. He stuck his hands up in the air with Kraglin and started to jump when the beat dropped.  He looked up at the Hraxian who was grinning at him and returned the look.

Kraglin dropped his arms around the older man’s neck, pulling him up on his toes for a kiss.  Yondu’s tongue tangled with his as he pulled him closer, hands sneaking around to Kraglin’s ass and squeezing as he rubbed their hips together. Kraglin’s hands slid down the Centaurian’s arms, grabbing his duster and wrapping it around both of them discreetly.

One hand held the coat around them as the other slipped into Yondu’s hood to curl around the base of his neck. The man’s skin was hot and sweaty, and he moved pale fingers up to the cool base of the implant. Yondu moaned into the kiss and rutted them together harder.

Kraglin gasped as the Centaurian sucked on his tongue and sped up his hips. Yondu could feel the taller man’s low growl vibrating through his chest and the bubble in his guts burst, sending everything spinning.

Their moans swallowed by each other and the face paced music.

Yondu laughed, thumping his head on Kraglin’s chest, he pushed himself up onto his toes and murmured in the taller man’s ear, “I just came in ma fuckin’ jeans like a damn teenager.”

Kraglin grinned at him and leaned down to his ear, “Me too hun. Wanna git outta here and do it proper?”

Yondu threaded his fingers through Kraglin’s and dragged him towards the exit. “Ya read ma mind baby doll. Let’s git outta here.”

When they got outside Yondu slung an arm around Kraglin’s waist, the Hraxian looked down at him with a smirk, “So, ya have fun?”

Yondu grinned, “Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, as usual mad shout out and big love to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
